Titanosaur
Titanosaurs made their first appearance in the opening than in the third episode of Prehistoric Park, along with Microraptor. Despite not being anticipated arrivals, the titanosaurs turned up as one of the more major creatures in the Prehistoric Park series. Dino-birds (Episode 3) The titanosaurs are first seen walking to the forest making a lot of noise. Nigel exclaims that large dinosaurs like these aren't usually found in dense forest. This is then followed by the Microraptors feeding off of the turned-over soil that the titanosaurs make. Later on, Nigel discovers an egg-laying site and realizes that the titanosaurs came so far into the forest to lay eggs. Shortly after Nigel captures 4 Microraptors the volcano erupts and one of the titanosaurs panic and stampedes towards a netted Microraptor. Nigel saves it but the titanosaur clipped its wing. Nigel then sees the herd of titanosaurs going down to the erupting volcano and heads down to save them. He manages to get them through the time portal just before they died of suffocation. When entering the 21st century they cause damage to the fences surrounding the time portal and annoys Bob. The episode ends with the titanosaurs in their enclosure (for the time being). Saving the Sabretooth (Episode 4) The titanosaurs are first seen breaking out of their enclosure and shortly after Nigel exclaims when he sees one eating from the trees. They are last seen at the end of the episode with one eating away at Nigel's Base The Bug House (Episode 5) The titanosaurs are first seen when one walks down the path to Bob who is building the Bughouse. Bob says that they can't settle at the other side of the park. He tries to feed it cycad leaves but the titanosaur retaliates by breaking a wall that is being built. It then leaves breaking a wooden plank. Later on, Bob realizes that the titanosaurs ate stones to grind up plant matter and he feeds the titanosaurs Gastroliths to see if it worked. They are last seen when a titanosaur pulls the jeep out of the mud and through the time portal to the 21st century. Bob gives it a stone in return. SurperCroc (Episode 6) TBA Species identity Aside from being continually identified as titanosaur sauropods, the exact species of the dinosaurs was never revealed in the series. Fan speculation has put forth several identifications for the titanosaurs, namely Borealosaurus, Daxiatitan, Dongbeititan and Ruyangosaurus. Out of them all, Dongbeititan is probably the most likely candidate, as it lived at the right time period and its fossils have been found in Liaoning Province, where Episode 3 was set. Trivia *A titanosaur appears on the Prehistoric Park logo, taking a bite out of the "I" in "Prehistoric Park". Gallery Pp sauropod logo.jpg|Titanosaur on Park Logo TitanosaurPortrait.jpg Titanosaurus and Microraptor.jpg Prehistoric park fact sheet Titanosaur.pdf Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in the Park Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Creatures in Dinobirds Category:Creatures in Saving the Sabretooth Category:Creatures in The Bug House Category:Creatures in Supercroc Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Unidentified Creatures Category:Articles to be cleaned Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Sauropods Category:Vertebrates